I'm no fool Alice
by steelegirl19
Summary: Alice is caught in the halls by Illosovic and he knows who she is. But he won't turn her in to the queen. They share a past together and a friendship. And he wants out of the Red queens court. Will she help him? And will their friendship turn into something more. #Now complete#
1. Chapter 1

_**This is my first fanfic story so please review and tell me if I should continue.**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Alice in wonderland or any of the characters.**

**I'm no fool**

My heart couldn't stop pounding. I was hurrying through the halls hoping I wouldn't be caught. It would seem suspicious if I was found with the Bandersnatch eye. I was getting close to the courtyard when I heard footsteps following me. I took a quick glance to see who it was, and my heart could've leapt out of my chest.

It was the Stayne, the knave of hearts, following me. I didn't think he was interested in speaking to me but I took an extra precaution and hid the eye in my fist. Once he came closer I began to panic and hid the eye behind my back.

In the blink of an 'eye' he pinned me to the wall with his arms caging me in.

"I like you Um. I like largeness."

"Get away from me."

I shoved one of his arms away only to have his right clamp down on my cut arm. The pain from the wound shot through me like needles. 'It's getting worse' I thought.

"I'm no fool _Alice_." He hissed.

In an instant my heart stopped. How did he know?

"Who is Alice? My name is Um. From Umbridge."

"Lying won't help you _Alice_. I'm not going to turn you in to the queen."

I was instantly confused. Why? What would he do with me if he didn't tell the queen?

"Why would you spare me?"

"I want to help you defeat the queen. I can't take living under her rule any longer. I'd rather serve the White queen. She is just and fair and she won't fawn over me like a love sick puppy."

Everything that I was hearing sounded truthful. And I felt pity for him to have to serve under that horrid woman. But I needed to know one thing.

"Alright I believe you but tell me. How did you know I was Alice?"

He gave me a smile and smirked.

"Have you forgotten from the last time you were here Alice. You and I became close in the short time you spent here. And you even saved my head."

In that moment I remembered everything. All the bad dreams I have had for most of my life were memories. I remembered my tea time with Hatter, the March hare, and Mallymkun. I even remember when I came to the Red queen's castle. But what I saw the most was me and the knave of hearts sitting together and laughing.

_**Flashback**_

_The knave was a young man of 17. He had lived in the castle all his life and was recently promoted to lead the red queen's army. He was clever and quick with a sword which was a rare find in Underland. Right now he was searching though the gardens looking for the girl that the queen had taken such an interest in earlier._

"_Alice! Are you out here?!"_

_He heard whimpering coming from the rose garden. The roses still wet from the red paint shined in the Underland sun. But he couldn't see her._

"_Alice?" He whispered._

"_I'm here." He heard a quiet sob. And then he saw her curled near the hedges with a rose bush that she had not finished painting._

"_Alice the queen wishes to speak with you." He said softly. "Why are you crying?"_

"_I just want to go home. I'm tired and I miss my mother and my father." _

_He felt pity for her because he knew that the queen would never let her go until she got bored with her. Which he could be certain when she would tire of this little girl; she had intrigued the queen so much. Even the King liked this little girl._

"_I'm sure you will be able to go home soon. In the meantime your stay here may help if you had a friend. My name is Ilosovic Stayne. Now I know your name is Alice, How old are you?"_

"_I'm 8. How old are you?" _

"_I'm only 17. But I'm in charge of the Red queen's army."_

"_She scares me." She said cowering in fetal position._

"_Yes she scares me sometimes too." He said with a smirk._

"_You get scared? But you bigger and older than me; I didn't think big kids get scared." She said surprised that a grown up could be scared._

"_Usually I'm not scared. But when it comes to the queen I get a little scared. Everyone is scared of her; mostly because they don't want to lose their heads."_

_She giggled slightly, but returned to cowering on the ground gently sniffing._

"_I wouldn't be scared of her if I were you. She actually really likes you Alice."_

_She instantly looked up and smiled. Her mood changed in an instant._

"_Really the queen likes me?!" She said with much excitement in her voice._

_He nodded. She jumped up and brushed off her dress and began walking hand in hand with Stayne back to the castle, only to stop and flinch at the loud scream coming from inside._

"_STAYNE!" They heard the queen yell._

_In a few seconds a guards came running out to the two in a hurry._

"_Ilosovic Stayne you are under arrest for stealing the queen's tarts!" The one guard said._

"_That's absurd! I've been talking to Alice this whole time!" Stayne said._

"_Then she is a witness to this crime. Alice you must take the stand and his trial."_

_Alice was frozen with fear and only nodded. The guards forcibly took the knave and the little girl though the castle to the courtroom. Alice saw high on a balcony sat the King and Queen of Hearts, the queen scowling down at the knave and the king slouching lazily in his chair. As the trial began Stayne pleaded not guilty. Though the trial Stayne would glance over at Alice and give her an assuring nod, telling her that everything was going to be fine. Alice on the other hand grew even more terrified when she was called up as a witness._

"_Alice where were you when this horrible crime happened?" The Queen asked._

"_I was with Stayne in the gardens."_

"_Did he have any tarts with him?"_

"_No your majesty he did not."_

_The queen continued to question Alice on every little detail from her time with the Knave of Hearts. Alice was careful not to say the part where she and Stayne were frightened by her. But as the trial dragged on Alice became annoyed at the queen. _

"_Your majesty maybe so birds came in and ate the tarts." She suggested._

_The king suddenly sat up and was intrigued at this girl's wisdom. The Queen too pondered on the thought that some animals came and ate her delicious tarts. She immediately ordered to have the Knave released and had the guards search for any animal that could've eaten her tarts._

"_And off with their heads!" she ordered. _

_Everyone in the courtroom dispersed and went on enjoying the day. Stayne caught up with the King, Queen, and Alice._

"_Your majesties thank you for your mercy." He bowed to the king and queen._

"_Don't thank us dear boy, thank Alice. She and her wisdom saved your head today." The king said._

"_Knave why don't you give Alice a tour of the castle, she has said that she is terribly lonely. The poor dear needs to feel at home." The queen said patting Alice on the head._

"_Certainly your majesty, come along Alice I'll show you the library." He held out his hand to her she took it and then they were off down the hall._

"_Thank you Alice for everything. I would be without a head if it weren't for you. How can I ever repay you?"_

"_Well can you be my friend for the time that I'm here? I don't think I can bare being alone in this big castle."_

"_It would be my pleasure to be your friend for as long as you need Alice."_

"_Thank you Stayne."_

"_Call me Ilosovic, Alice."_

_**End flashback**_

"Ilosovic." Alice whispered.

"I've missed you Alice. You've certainly grown since the last time you were here."

"Well I did have a little bit too much upelkuchen."

"Ah I have something for that. Follow me oh and Alice one more thing."

He instantly grabbed me head and my lips met his in a soft warm kiss. It felt warm and yet my mind exploded in ecstasy. It felt too amazing to end. But all too sudden he pulled away.

"I've wanted to do that since I saw you in the throne room. Come we haven't got much time" He said hurrying off while I ran to catch up. But my mind was in a daze, he kissed me and it felt too wonderful to be described. Is this what love and affection felt like? I've never been in love; I've only ever loved my family. Did I love the Knave of Heats?

-**Sorry it's so long I didn't know where to end it. Please review and tell me if I should continue. This is my first fanfic story, so please be honest.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Inspiration has struck and I am going to continue this story whether I get reviews or not. Different POV's in this chapter.**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Alice in wonderland or any of the characters.**

**Its love Alice**

**Alice POV:**

I ran to catch up with him. Suddenly he stopped in the courtyard near the Badersnatch shed.

"The Vorpal sword is in there." He said pointing towards the shed.

"I know that's why I have this." I said opening my palm to show him the Bandersnatch eye.

He nodded. "Here drink this." He says giving me a bottle which I assume is pishalver. Once I drink it I shrink back to my normal size but my dress is smaller and Stayne is taller than me. I rip a long shred from my dress and tie it around the top to keep the dress on.

"I'll be here to look out for any guards." He whispered.

I nodded and I snuck into the shed where the Bandersnatch was still heavily asleep. As I walked around it I noticed a small long chest in the corner. 'The Vorpal sword' I thought to myself.

As I was thinking to myself I didn't notice the creature stirring from its sleep, till I suddenly heard a low growl coming from beside me. I slowly turned to see the Bandersnatch curled and ready to strike and any moment. I held my hand out to show him his eye.

"Here you go." I rolled the eye to him. He caught it and he placed it in his empty eye socket. He seemed to relax and lie back down, so I took the opportunity to open the chest. And in there lay the sword. The Vorpal sword was truly beautiful; I couldn't imagine fighting anything with this. I was getting ready to walk out when I suddenly felt weak and sick and I stumbled to the gound. 'My arm' I said to myself. I untied my bandage to see it had gotten worse. It was red and it seemed infected. I thought for a moment then I remembered Stayne was outside.

"Stayne." I whispered hopefully he would hear me. I when to call for him again when I suddenly heard the all too familiar scream of the Red queen.

"STAYYYYNE!"

**Stayne POV:**

As Alice disappeared into the shed I couldn't help but feel exhilarated. I was finally going to be free from the Red queen. But most of all I finally kissed Alice, she knows how I feel. I can only hope that she feels the same when this is all over.

The moment I walked into the throne room today I was instantly stunned. I could recognize Alice anywhere, unlike the queen who claimed she could recognize her tangled mess of hair. We had become such good friends when she was here last. She was older now and had become quite beautiful. However I was confused as to why she was so tall and why the queen began to call her 'Um', but it didn't matter I was all too happy to have Alice back here in Underland. Soon after I saw her I began to feel attracted to her. She was truly a beautiful girl; her hair was still the same golden color as the sun and her skin as pale as snow. I remember from when I first saw her, she was a small and scared girl and now she was grown up and she had her destiny to face the Jabberwocky on the Frabjous day. I'm sure she was scared but I knew she had it in her. I mean she just went into the Bandersnatch shed without a second thought.

All of a sudden I heard a growl coming from the shed. I went for my sword but the growl went silent and I took a step toward the shed to see what was happening. What I saw amazed me, the Bandersnatch was lying on the ground looking at Alice while she opened the chest with the sword. I took a step back and felt love. Love and pride for this woman who was my friend for a while, love for a person who was clearly brave enough to face the Bandersnatch and who was preparing to face the Jabberwocky. I was anxious to feel her soft lips on mine again to pull her in an embrace and never let her go. I love this woman, and I won't let her fail.

In that moment I thought I heard my name being call softly. "Stayne"

I looked through the door to see Alice sitting on the floor with a red scratch on her arm. The Bandersnatch must've got her on that day we found the oraculum. I am about to walk in when I hear the queen screaming my name.

"STAYNE!"

Good lord what does she want now?

**Alice POV:**

I hear Stayne whisper through the door. "Don't worry Alice. I'll see what she wants then I'll be back for you, I promise."

"Alright." I say but my voice is weak. My eyes feel heavy and I can't stay awake much longer. 'Oh Stayne please hurry back.'

I soon succumb to sleep, but when I wake up I am still in the Bandersnatch shed. 'Where is Stayne, he promised he would be back.' I immediately knew that the queen probably kept him with her all night.

I try to get up but my arm still hurts. I take notice that the Bandersnatch is awake and looking at me. My heart is beating hard against my rib cage; I feel he will eat me before I make a move to defend myself. But he leans up and licks my wound up and it heals within seconds.

"I suppose this makes us even then." I look up at him and smile.

I rush up and grab the sword. My first thought is to find Ilosovic but I think is alright with the queen so I run to find Tarrant.

Moments later I find Tarrant in the room he was in last night. I see Mallymkun trying to unlock his chain. I tell his to move aside and I raise the sword.

"How's this for muchness?"

"No Alice it mustn't be used for anything but.." he is cut off by Stayne rushing into the room.

"Alice you have to go now the queen thinks that you tried to seduce me last night. One of the ladies in the court saw me trying to seduce you last night. I told the queen you tried to seduce me, it worked but now she wants me to arrest you. Alice you need to get out of here NOW!"

"But I can't leave without the Tarrant or anybody else. And what about you I can't leave you with her."

"You have to Ill try and save them but you need to leave and get to Marmoreal fast. And I'll be fine, I'm still in the queen's good graces."

"Alright but one more thing before I go." I pull his lips to mine and we share another kiss. But this time I'm pouring all the passion I feel for him now. I realized that I do love Stayne no matter what he has done in the past. I believe he regrets what he has done and wants to start anew. I pull away from him and rest my forehead on his chest sucking in much needed air.

"I'll see you soon" I whispered. I ran out the door to the courtyard. Once in the courtyard I turned around to see the guards surrounding me. I heard a growl from the Bandersnatch shed and in an instant the Bandersnatch burst through the door and pushed through the guards and turned for me to climb on him. I rode away from the castle to see Bayard waiting at the gate.

"Whoa Alice!" he shouted.

"Bayard to Marmoreal!" I shouted down to him as we rode off. My only thought was of Stayne and praying he and the others would be safe while in the Red queens castle.

'Stayne please stay safe.' I thought to him hoping he would be back in my arms soon.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Continuing this story, but it would be helpful to read some reviews to see if my writing is alright, so review to tell me if my writing sucks or not. Thank you**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Alice in wonderland or any of the characters.**

**Keep her safe**

**Stayne POV:**

I looked through the window seeing her flee across the plain on the Bandersnatch. The Hatter and a dormouse were arrested and sent to the dungeon to await the sentence from the queen. How can I save them if she calls for the heads, I need to find a way for them to escape.

I walk to the throne room to tell the queen that Alice has escaped. I don't know how she will react, but I can only hope she will just hit me.

"Majesty, Alice has escaped!" And just as I suspected.

_(SMACK)_

"On the Bandersnatch."

(_SMACK_)

"With the Vorpal sword."

(_SMACK_) That one felt harder.

"HOW CAN YOU LET THIS HAPPEN!"

"Majesty I'm sorry. We can still begin our preparations for the Frabjous day."

"Fine Stayne prepare the army. It's time we went to visit my little sister."

I couldn't have run out of the room fast enough. My mind was sorting through what to do next. I went to the dungeon to see if the Hatter knew what to do. The guard was quietly standing watch near the cell.

"Go. I need to question this prisoner."

"Yes sir." And he runs out. I look towards the Hatter. He looks at me with his eyes glowing an orange yellow color.

"What do ye want KNAVE!" His changed voice is enough to grow worried he will break through the bars at any moment.

"I'm here to help you escape. You need to get out of this place." He takes a moment to look confused and then returns to his normal mad self.

"Why would you help us?"

"Because I promised Alice." Did he not hear our small conversation earlier where I promised to help them then where she pulled me into a kiss full of her need and want, and also a hint of sadness that she was leaving me?

"Why would you promise Alice anything, what is she to you?"

"Hatter I love her. I've cared about her ever since she was here last. I would do anything for her." I did I loved Alice and her kiss told me that she felt the same. But what would the White queen think? What did the Hatter think of my declaration?

He looked at me with his jaw dropped and his eyes open in shock.

"Listen Hatter I can't live under the red queens rule anymore. So I'm going to help you and the dormouse escape and we are going to Marmoreal." I took a quick glance around the prison to see there were no other guards to hear our conversation. But in a cell across the way I saw hound's family. My heart was stricken with guilt. 'I promised they would go free' I thought. They must come with us too.

"Well even though you say you love Alice and it was clear to us that she has feeling for you. I still don't trust you but I'm willing to try anything to get out of here."

I give him a nod and think of what we can do. I instantly think of an idea, its grotesque but it may work.

"We could escape through the moat." He gives me a look thinking I've completely lost it.

"Look I know it's disgusting but what other choice do we have." He ponders on my thoughts for a brief moment.

"Well I guess we have no other way out." I nodded. So we agreed I would come down to the cell and dismiss the guard at night when the queen and the rest of the court were asleep.

When we escaped the cell we ran into a problem, there were guards everywhere. We wouldn't be able to get to the moat with this type of security roaming about. I thought for a moment and an idea came but it was hard for me.

"Hatter listen, I'm going to distract the guard and you all need to run out of here." I knew this plan would prevent me from escaping with them but I didn't know what else to do. I longed to reach the White queens castle and hold Alice. But it seemed like I wouldn't see her until the Frabjous day.

The Hatter nodded for me to proceed with my plan. He had a victorious look in his eye. He still didn't trust me; and I knew he didn't like the idea of me with Alice.

I ran up to the tower where the JubJub bird was being kept. No guards were keeping watch of the cage which only made this plan better. Once the door opened I ran inside to make it seem like I was in my room.

The courtyard was in instant hysteria, I saw the guards were distracted enough for the Hatter and everyone else to escape.

I ran outside to make them think like I was seeing what all the noise was about.

I pointed to a guard. "YOU WHAT IS GOING ON OUT HERE?!"

He cowered and said "Sir the JubJub bird escaped its cage."

I showed my frustration and ran inside to tell the queen. She was not at all pleased that I awoke her and that the bird got out of the cage. She went back to sleep while I went back out to assess the situation.

The guards had put the bird back in the cage with its chains.

Finally being exhausted to the point where my eyes were heavy I walked to my room to await tomorrow, the Frabjous day.

Before falling asleep I looked out my window begging to be heard by the hatter.

"Keep her safe Hatter." And sleep found me in that very moment.

**Alice POV: **

I helplessly looked out to the horizon begging for Stayne and the others to come. The queen stood by my side the whole time I had arrived. She even gave me new clothes to wear, since the dress from the red queen was now too large to stay on me any longer. I had told her about Stayne and how I loved him. Surprisingly she understood ad said that she saw no evil in him. I waited and waited till the queen suddenly looked in her telescope.

"We have company" She said then fluttered off to welcome them.

I looked through to see the hatter, the twins, Mallymkun, and Bayard's family. But I didn't see the one who I have been longing for. Where was Stayne?

I rushed to the courtyard with the queen to welcome Hatter and the rest of them. Hatter rushed forward to hug me in his arms.

"Hatter are you alright? How did you escape? Where's Stayne?" My heart began to pound when he gave me a worried look in his eyes. What happened to Stayne?

"Alice he distracted the guards so we could escape; and he stayed behind to ensure that no one would suspect that we were missing"

My eye filled with tears and my heart filled with worry. What would happen to him there? I could only hope that the queen still saw him as her loyal knave.

"Alice" the queen's voice brought my out of my revelry. "You should not grieve for him so soon. You will see him tomorrow on the Frabjous day." Her words comforted me for what was to come, the battle where I was to slay the Jabberwocky. I only pray that he will survive tomorrow's battle.

_**Sorry if this chapter is long. More to come tomorrow and again please review so I know I'm doing something right. Thank you.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Rainbow Manes I would like to thank you for your reviews. I will definitely continue this story. As you can tell I'm not a very good writer; but thank you for the advice. I will take careful note on my stories.**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Alice in wonderland or any of the characters.**

**Amazing woman**

**Alice POV:**

_The Frabjous day_

The army stood ready to move forward at the command of Queen Mirana. Before it was time to set off I took a walk to relax my nerves. 'How was I to defeat the Jabberwocky all by myself?' the question in my mind clouded my thinking. I couldn't do this not without help; who was I to fight such a horrible creature?

"Nothing is ever solved with tears" a voice brought me out of my thinking. There was Absolom hanging upside down wrapped in a sort of cocoon. His words brought me to realize I was crying in distress for the situation.

"Absolom what are you doing upside down?"

"I've come to the end of this life."

"You're going to die?" He couldn't die I needed his advice!

"Transform."

"Don't go I need your help."

"You don't need my help Alice, you know who you are and the sword will help you in the battle to come."

"How?" How could a sword help me? I'm using it to fight the jabberwocky not using it to know how to defeat it.

"Remember Alice the Vorpal sword knows what it wants, all you have to do is hold onto it."

I remembered that this was no ordinary sword. I could do it and I will defeat the Jabberwocky.

"Fairfaren Alice." And suddenly he was gone in his cocoon wrapped up till he would be transformed.

'_The time has come' _for the Red queen's reign of terror and her hold on Illosovic to end.

**Stayne POV:**

What could be happening to Alice at this moment? I could tell she was frightened to face the Jabberwocky. She was always easy to scare when she was little. She was older now but her personality seemed the same since then; maybe even a little sadder than before. What had happened to her since our time together as friends?

_Flashback_

_Stayne sat in the library with little Alice reading Underland's history._

"_I never liked history and wonderland's history isn't good either. My sister was reading the history of England before I came here. Her idea of good reading is books of history and other knowledge. I think a book is never good with no pictures in them."_

_Stayne inwardly giggled to himself; one for Alice's name of their world Underland and how she was so young to think that books can never be enjoyable with 'no pictures in them.'_

"_Well I never liked history either but I've always wanted to learn. I never went to a school to learn about any type of knowledge. Once I was ten years old my parents sent me here to learn how to be a soldier. I grew up learning all types of defenses and ways to use a sword; but I never had a formal education. In leaning here, I found that I was skillful with a sword and I quickly rose in rank to Knave to the King and queen of hearts."_

_Alice felt bad for him. She often wondered about other children, less fortunate than her, and how they received education. Was it the same as him?_

_Deciding to change the subject he decided to make a joke._

"_Have you asked yourself why the Queen has such a big head? It's because she is full of hot air." He whispered in her ear._

_She began to laugh and fall to the floor writhing. 'What is it, it's not that funny?' he thought as he watched her laugh on the floor. _

_All too soon he found himself laughing himself till the door burst open revealing a guard wondering what the commotion was about._

_Alice instantly stopped laughing and stood to hide behind Stayne. He dismissed the guard and turned around to find Alice clutching his cloak._

"_Alice are you scared of the guards?" She nodded. "Alice they maybe tall and scary to you but their just cards."_

"_I don't care they scare me." She began to cower even more. He chuckled and picked her up and held her on his side._

"_Alice you have nothing to be scared of. As long as I'm here I'll protect you." He said with confidence. She smiled and hugged him tightly. _

"_Thank you Stayne I've never had a friend like you."_

_His heart swelled with joy. He had never had a friend before, he would always work hard to gain respect and rank in the queens army. He hugged her back hoping she would never leave his sight. He swore then and there that he would always be there to protect and care for her._

_End Flashback_

But she did leave and he didn't see her for many years. He drove himself mad with worry thinking that something was wrong with her or that she was sad and alone. This time he was sure she wouldn't leave him. He was sure that she loved him back and he was certain that she would face the Jabberwocky and succeed. But he still knew that she was frightened and unsure of herself.

A voice brought Stayne from his thoughts.

"Stayne it's time to leave for battle!" The queen's voice echoed through the halls of Salazen Grum castle; a place that had been his home for most of his life. And he was finally going to escape and live the rest of his life with Alice.

He hurried himself to the courtyard and mounted himself on his horse already in armor prepared for battle.

As they rode to the battle ground he wondered how he could avoid fight the white queen's army. He didn't want to risk fighting his own soldiers in battle and he didn't want to fight against the white queens soldiers either.

Before he could make a decision the army had reached the battle field and so did the white queen. The Hatter was there, acting as second in command to the army, standing next to the most beautiful creature he had ever known, Alice. She was covered in silver armor with the Vorpol sword at her side. She had a look of determination on her face; and then he knew that she was ready for this match.

_**I'm still working on was will happen after the battle. But writers block won't stop the updates. More to come.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**I'm sorry I haven't been able to update sooner. I'm very grateful for the reviews and I will try and update on a regular basis.**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Alice in Wonderland 2010.**

* * *

**Alice POV: **

As we reach the battlefield I see Stayne riding next to the Red queen. My heart skips to see him, but I fear for his life in this battle. I hope he is wondering how he will work his way around the red and white queens' soldiers.

As Stayne and I stare at each other McTwisp and the queens come to the center of the field. I can vaguely hear him speak about the battle as I look hopelessly into the eyes of the man I love.

We both stare till we both jump at the Red queen's screams.

"NO it is my CROWN! I AM THE ELDEST! JABBERWOCKY!" And suddenly everyone turns to see a sort of stone figure in the distance breaking down.

"This is impossible!" I say to myself unaware that Hatter is standing close to me.

"Only if you believe it is."

"Sometimes I think of 6 impossible things before breakfast."

"That is an excellent practice." We suddenly see the Jabberwocky emerge from the rocks and roar.

"However at the momen' you might wan' to focus the Jabberwocke'" he said in his thick Scottish accent.

"Hatter would you do me a favor." He nods. "Fight with Stayne so he doesn't have to fight with anyone else; and please don't kill him." He turns and nods with a big smirk on his face.

I then march up to face one of the most terrifying creatures I have ever seen.

"So my old foe. We meet on the battlefield once again." The creature bellows.

"We've never met."

"Not you insignificant bearer, my enemy is the Vorpol one."

"That's enough chatter."

I slice off his tongue and knock me down. I immediately think of the most impossible things I can think of as I fight the Jabberwocky. I count down to myself as we fight.

"One, there's a potion that can make you shrink."

"Two, a cake that can make you grow."

"Three, animals can talk."

"Four, there's a place called wonderland."

"Five, I'm in love with the knave of hearts."

"Six, I _can _slay the Jabberwocky."

As we continue I fall lose my shield. As the Jabberwocky prepares to strike I'm save by Hatter who give the creature a stab at its tail.

"The Hatter's interfering OFF WITH HIS HEAD!"

The Jabberwocky and I continue throughout abandoned ruins. As the battle rages on below I notice Hatter and Stayne fighting and also talking. 'Mmh I wonder what they're discussing.' I'm brought out of my thoughts by the Jabberwocky. We climb the stairs battling. I try to avoid him but he seems to be everywhere. At the top I jump on to his neck hoping to have some advantage. His neck jerks up and I'm thrown into the air; and I see my chance.

"OFF WITH YOUR HEAD!" I yell and slice through the creature's neck.

I climb down the stairs as the red queen points to me and yells.

"KILL HER!" No one makes a move towards me.

"We follow you no more bloody big head." One card speaks.

"How dare you. OFF WITH HIS HEAD!" Again no one moves. Suddenly the Red queen's crown is float in the air towards Queen Mirana. The queen begins to speak but I take no notice of what she says. I only look at the one who means the most to me; Stayne.

I hear the queens banish her sister to the outlands when I notice Stayne advancing towards the white queen.

"Majesty I hope you bear me no ill will?" He asked hoping I spoke in his defense to her.

"No Ilosovic Stayne. Someone in my kingdom has spoken well of you. So you shall not be banished but you shall take the Throne of the Red queen's castle and rule over her lands. "

I'm shocked and so is everyone else. The Red queen begins to throw a fit as she is carried away to the outlands. I notice Queen Mirana taking a vile and filling it with the Jabberwocky's blood.

"Blood of the Jabberwocky. You have our gratitude."

"Will this take me home?"

"If that is what you wish."

"How can I come back? Will I be able to come back the way I came?" She nods. I turn to Stayne and embrace him.

"Do you have to leave?" He asks holding me tighter.

"I'll only be gone a few minutes. I need to sort everything out up there." He nods and I look to everyone.

"See you all soon." I wave and drink the vile down. Everything fades and I am projected through the rabbit hole.

* * *

I walk back to the gazebo and see everyone just as I left them. I ask to go to the study to talk with my mother, Hamish, and his parents.

"I don't want to marry you Hamish. There's someone else I love and want to marry." He is stunned into silence and so is his mother. I look to my mother.

"I want to live my own life mother. The man I love is respectable and is noble. He will take care of me. He lives far away so I don't know if I may ever see you again. "

"Alice who is this person and why haven't I met him before?"

"He doesn't live near here. And I didn't know I loved him till after Hamish proposed. Please let me live the life I want." She nods but I can tell she is having a hard time understanding the circumstances. I then turn to Lord Ascot.

"Sir I want to discuss my father's business." He orders everyone to leave the study and I discuss my idea to expand the business to China. He loves the idea and tries to convince me to join in on the business venture. I decline and make my way back to the rabbit hole.

I say goodbye to my mother and my sister. I give Lowell a glare warning him to be good to my sister.

As I arrive to the rabbit hole I notice it is still there. I take one last look at the land above and then jump in. 'I'm coming Stayne!'

**Stayne POV:**

She has vanished from my sight; and I instantly feel heart sick. We all return to the White queen's castle to join in the celebration of the Frabjous day and the liberation from the Red queen. I don't feel up for a party, at least not until I have Alice back in my arms.

The White queen must realize my distress. She comes to me from behind.

"You know it is a long way to Marmoreal from the entrance to underland." I jump up and run to my horse. And I ride as if my life depended on it; which as I think about it does. I would die without Alice here to kiss me and say she loves me. I am now determined to make sure that every waking moment she has will be with me as my wife.

As I near the entrance to underland I notice a tiny blue figure running towards me. It's Alice! I stop my horse to run at her. She's small but I think the queen can help in that area. I stop to see her at my shoe. I hold out my hand for her to climb on and I place her on my shoulder telling her to hold on. We mount my horse and ride back to the Marmoreal.

* * *

_**This is far from the end if you're wondering. No, more to come if I get the chance to write. **_


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Alice in wonderland.**

* * *

**Marry me Alice**

* * *

**Alice POV: **

I can't stand that I'm small right now. I want so much to hug Illosovic and never let him go. I can't describe how deep I'm in love with him. And I'm glad that this weight of the battle and dealing with my mother is off my chest. I can really relax and enjoy life here with Stayne.

We reach Marmoreal and the White Queen is there waiting with what appears to be upelkuchen in her hand.

"Welcome back Alice." She says as Stayne hands me to her. As they walk through the palace I keep staring back at Stayne. He's so handsome and I couldn't ask for a better friend, well except for hatter. But Illosovic Stayne is more than a friend. He is meant to be my everything.

We reach what I assume is my room for my stay here, while Stayne stays outside the doors.

"Here eat a small bite." She hands me a little bit of the cake. I immediately grow to my normal size. Oh that feels so much better.

She hands me a beautiful white gown. The bodice is a corset top. 'Oh I can't escape wearing a corset with this dress.' And the bottom is a free flowing skirt. Once dressed we exit the room and there is Stayne leaning on the opposite wall in front of me.

"Alice you look absolutely ravishing." I blush at his words. I am in love with this man! He knows what to say to make me feel wanted and loved.

"Thank you." I give him a shy smile and he smiles back. That smile is my undoing. I practically melt inside.

"Well now I would like to talk to you both in my study, alone." The White Queen says. We follow her to her study and she takes on a serious stance before both Stayne and I.

"Well Stayne I wanted to discuss with you on the subject of you becoming King of Hearts. And Alice I wanted to know what you will do if you stay here."

Stayne and I look at each other. He grins and gets down on one knee.

"Alice Kingsley you are my best friend and over the years since you left I have missed you terribly. And when you came back you became more than just my friend. I suddenly saw you as the woman I couldn't live without. So please Alice, will you marry me?"

I smile and my heart is pounding with happiness. "Yes Illosovic Stayne I will marry you."

He picks me up and spins me around laughing. He sets me down and I look to the Queen for her approval in all this. She is grinning, she is truly happy for us.

"Your Majesty I would be honored to take the title of the King of Hearts as long as Alice is my queen."

"That Illosovic Stayne is what I have been waiting to hear."

Life has moved from miserable to the absolutely wonderful. Although I am saddened that I may never see my family again it is overshadowed by my love and happiness that I am marrying a man that I do love. I look at him at he can't stop grinning. The Queen dismisses us from her study, telling us that we will be crowned and wed next week, and Stayne and I go for a walk in the gardens.

"You Alice have made me the happiest man alive in Underland."

"Well you Illosovic have made me the happiest woman in Underland."

Nothing can break this moment of pure bliss.

* * *

_**Sorry it's short and sorry for taking so long to update. Enjoy this chapter till the next one comes around.**_


	7. Epilogue

_**I've decided to end this story. I always love a happy ending and this last chapter is the epilogue. Sorry to disappoint those who were looking forward to more. But I can't break their moment of bliss so this is the end for this story.**_

* * *

**Three years later...**

* * *

**Alice POV:**

Where is he? He should have been back hours ago. The suspense is sending my nerves into distress. How can I tell him? He will be overjoyed to know that I have finally ,after a long time of being married I have finally, conceived a child. This is a call for celebrations and such. But I can't tell anyone without my husband at my side. He needs to hear it first.

Oh I have to stop pacing I'm sure all this fidgeting is not good for the baby. I take a seat and ponder what this child will be like. Will it be a girl or a boy? Will he/she be like me or like their father? So many questions I have in my mind and I take no note of Stayne coming in the room.

"How is my darling wife this evening" he says while wrapping his arms around me startling me in the process.

"Oh I'm sorry dear. I didn't mean to startle you."

"It's alright. I was just worrying about where you were."

"Well I'm here safe and sound my queen." His endearments make me swoon every time. It is still hard to believe that I am a queen. If only my mother could see me now.

We make our way to the dining room for dinner. I keep thinking how to tell him the wonderful news. But no scenario has come to mind that would make the surprise more grand.

"Alice what is on your mind?" Oh dear can he tell. I don't want to tell him now. I need to think of a better way to tell him.

"Nothing dear." I smile but he eyes me suspiciously.

"I'm no fool Alice, remember something is on your mind and I demand to know." I sigh. I cannot lie to him. Well here it goes.

"Well I was recently informed that I'm..." I can't say it. Why can't I say it?

"Alice what is wrong are you ill?" He instantly rises from his chair to my side holding my hand to comfort me. It helps to get the words out.

"...CHILD!... I'm with child. My darling king we are going to have... a baby." His face is one that I shall never forget. His eye glossy with unshed tears. And his hold on my hand moves to embrace me in his arms. Oh these arms that for years have comforted me and held me in a lovers embrace. This man is my everything. And now we will share a creation of our love. No blessing could ever be greater.

"Alice..." he says hoarsely. "We are going to have an heir?" I nod. He kisses me with a hungry and loving passion. "Oh my darling. You have given this kingdom a reason for celebration."

Our lives are changing. Our kingdom is growing stronger. And my life could never be happier.

* * *

**Authors POV:**

Alice and Stayne went on to have their first born son as an heir to the throne, who they named Charles after Alice's father. A few years later, Alice conceived another child, a girl, whom they named Lilliana after Staynes great grandmother. Life went on as a happy life. No threats came to their borders. Underland was at long last, after the rule of the evil Red Queen, peaceful at last.

Alice and Stayne lived long and happy lives with their two children. And their love made a strong kingdom that would never fall in the rest of Underland's days.

* * *

**The End**

* * *

_**Hope you enjoyed this short story. I'm proud of it considering it was my first Fanfiction. I plan to write more stories in other categories. So check them out and tell me what you think. **_


End file.
